The Start Of a New Adventure
by Tsuki No Kazenami
Summary: Waktu terus berjalan, perubahan zaman terus berganti, tetapi tidak baginya, menghilang dari dunia selama hampir ratusan tahun, ekstensinya sulit diketahui, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana wujud fisiknya serta kekuatan tempurnya, tetapi pada saat yang tak terduga, ia menjadi iblis.


Waktu terus berjalan, perubahan zaman terus berganti, tetapi tidak baginya, menglihang dari dunia selama hampir ratusan tahun, ekstensinya sulit diketahui, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana wujud fisiknya serta kekuatan tempurnya, tetapi pada saat yang tak terduga, ia menjadi iblis.

V

VV

VVV

VVVV

 **Pair : [Naruto U. x...]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning :**

Naruto dan HighSchool Dxd bukan milik saya. Saya hanya membuat Fanfic berdasarkan apa yang saya fikirkan.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 :** Awal sebagai Iblis

Hidup tidak sesimpel yang kau fikirkan. Itu lah yang terjadi pada seorang remaja yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Ketika ia mengetauhi bahwa sekarang dia bukan manusia lagi.

"Apaaa ?? Sekarang aku adalah iblis ??" teriak Shock pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ya...sekarang kau adalah bidak ku, aku menjadikan mu iblis setelah kematian mu" ucap Seorang gadis berambut merah Crimson, dia adalah Rias Gremory, salah satu bangsawan iblis Gremory.

"Jadi begitu ya...sekarang aku bukan manusia lagi" ucap Naruto saat melihat sayap Kalelawar keluar dari punggungnya.

"Ya..setidaknya sebelum aku menjadi iblis aku mati karena melindungi seorang wanita, apa wanita itu tidak terluka ??" tanya Naruto.

Tampak Rias menahan ketawa. "Tentu saja dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja" Ucapnya. "Kecuali Sedikit terluka karena tindakan mu yang tidak perlu" ucap Rias.

"Ha ??" Naruto berkeringat dingin. "Apa maksud mu ??" Naruto bingung.

Rias mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena terkekeh. "Kau tau, sebenarnya wanita itu tidak apa-apa, karena yang menghampirinya adalah sebuah Tracktor" ucap Rias.

Mendengar itu Naruto memasang ekspresi Shock. "Ya..yang benar saja" ucapnya.

Rias tidak dapat menahan ketawanya lagi. "Mengira adalah sebuah truck itu luar biasa, yang lebih konyolnya lagi kau berlari dan meninggal karena Shock. Bahkan dokter dan Perawat yang melihat kematian mu tertawa terbahak-bahak" ucap Rias tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Terlihat ekspresi Naruto menjadi sangat Suram. Rias yang melihat itu menghentikan tawa nya dan menatap Naruto dengan Serius. "Sudah lah kematian tidak bisa diperkirakan, yang terpenting kau sekarang hidup lagi sebagai iblis" ucap Rias.

"Nama ku Rias Gremory, Aku adalah Iblis yang berasal dari bangsawan Gremory, dan yang perlu kau ketauhi, aku adalah Tuan mu" ucap Rias dengan wibawa nya.

"Jadi ?? Bagaimana kau bisa menghidupkan ku lagi ??" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengambil jasad mu dirumah sakit dan menghidupkannya menggunakan ini" Ucap Rias menujukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Bidak Catur?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..ini disebut Evil Piece, alat ini digunakan untuk mengubah manusia menjadi iblis" jelas Rias.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menghidupkan ku ??" tanya Naruto.

Rias menatap intens Naruto yang membuat Naruto berdebar-debar. "Itu karena kau mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial" ujar Rias.

"Sesuatu yang spesial ??, kenapa kau terlalu yakin ??" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa merasakannya dari dalam dirimu N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N" ucap Rias dengan tampang menggoda.

"O..oh..b..begitu" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya seperti itu"

"Jadi, Sekarang kau adalah tuan ku, Apa yang harus memanggil mu tuan ??" Ucap Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu memanggil ku tuan, Panggil aku Bucho" ucap Rias.

"Baiklah..baiklah" Naruto menuruti Rias.

Rias beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, karena ini sudah malam, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok, datanglah ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib, aku akan mengenalkan mu pada anggota yang lain" ucap Rias membuat lingkaran sihir dan menghilang dihadapan Naruto.

"Huuftt...Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan" ujar Naruto.

 **XXXXXXX**

Setelah berbicara pada Rias tadi malam, hari ini Begitu pelajaran sekolah selesai, Naruto langsung menuju ke Klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang berada digedung sekolah lama. "Tempat ini menyeramkan" guman Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan akhirnya ia sampai didepan ruangan yang dipintunya Bertuliskan "Penelitian Ilmu Gaib".

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu itu. "Bucho, ini aku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto.

"Silahkan Masuk" Rias menjawab Naruto.

Cklek

Naruto membuka Pintu Ruangan itu dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ada banyak tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan. Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh. Dan yang paling kelihatan aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya itu seperti lambang lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Suasana di ruangan ini menyeramkan. Ada juga beberapa sofa dan meja didalam sini.

Disofa itu terlihat perempuan dengan perawakan kecil berambut putih, disebelahnya ada dua orang yang jelas Naruto kenal. Kedua orang itu pun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto.

"Naruto/Uzumaki-kun" Ucap Kedua orang itu yang tak lain adalah Hyoudou Issei dan Yuuto Kiba.

"Yo" sapa Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Issei langsung melihat kearah Rias. "Bucho, jangan bilang.." belum selesai Issei berbicara Rias memotongnya duluan. "Ya..itu benar, anggota baru yang kubilang adalah Naruto-kun" ucap Rias.

Dibelakang Rias terlihat wanita muda yang montok dengan usia yang sama seperti Rias dengan rambut yang sangat panjang dan mata hitam violet. Rambutnya biasanya diikat ekor kuda (seperti Yamato Nadeshiko, kata Issei) dengan dua antena mencuat dari atas dan miring ke belakang, serta pita oranye untuk mengikat rambutnya.

"Ara, Apa kabar? Namaku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dengan wajah penuh senyum. Nada suaranya terdengar memukau.

"Oh... Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal!"

"Aku Koneko Tojou, Salam kenal" ucap wanita dengan perawakan kecil berambut putih.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, Salam kenal" ucap Naruto juga

Setelah Rias memastikan mereka semua sudah saling berkenalan, dia mulai berbicara. "Sepertinya semuanya telah hadir, baiklah kita mulai"

"Ah, baik."

"Kami, Klub Peneliti Ilmu Gaib senang menyambutmu."

"Um..oke."

"Sebagai iblis"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, silahkan duduk, kami akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada mu" pinta Rias. Naruto duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan Rias.

"Silahkan tehnya." ucap Akeno

"Oh, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto saat Akeno membuatkan teh untuknya

"Rasanya enak." puji Naruto

"Ara. Terima kasih." Akeno tertawa bahagia.

"Akeno, kamu juga duduklah disini." ucap Rias

"Baiklah buchou" Akeno duduk disebelah Rias. Kemudian mereka menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa ??" tanya Naruto saat mereka semua menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan Sejarah tentang iblis" ucap Rias.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto

"Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok: iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba." Rias menceritakan seluruhnya secara detail.

"Begitu ya. Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku. huh? Apakah ini kegiatan anggota klub peneliti ilmu-gaib?" tanya Naruto

"Klub penelitian ilmu-gaib cuma kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis." jelas Rias.

"Merepotkan" ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Issei melihat Naruto."Hoiy Naruto, jadi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi iblis ??" tanya Issei.

Naruto menjadi gugup saat Issei menanyakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan, ia melirik kearah Rias seakan meminta bantuan. Rias yang mengerti langsung mengangguk.

"Naruto-kun menjadi iblis karena dimempunyai kekuatan yang unik, jadi ketika dia mengalami kecelakaan aku memutuskan untuk menghidupkannya" ujar Rias.

'Syukur lah' batin Naruto bernafas lega.

"Jadi kekuatan unik seperti apa yang bucho bicarakan tadi ??" tanya Akeno.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum mengetahuinya, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti kita mengawasi Issei" jelas Rias.

"Maka dari itu karena kekuatan mu belum kuketauhi, kau tidak boleh terlalu jauh dengan ku, mengerti" ucap Rias.

"Hey...kau memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil" Protes Naruto.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada kau diburu oleh Malaikat Jatuh" ucap Rias.

"Ara..ara..kau memanjakan Naruto-kun Bucho" ucap Akeno.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan pelayan manis ku" ujar Rias melihat ke Naruto yang membuat Naruto merinding Disco.

"Hisk..hisk..hisk...bucho melupakan ku" Issei menangis disudut ruangan, mereka yang melihatnya Sweetdrop berjamaah.

Kiba yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Issei langsung menghampirinya. "Tenanglah Hyodou-kun, aku tidak akan melupakan mu" Kiba berkata sambil tersenyum. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuah Issei senang.

"Issei, kau tidak perlu merasa terasingkan seperti itu, Aku memperlakukan Naruto-kun seperti itu karena dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang" tegas Rias.

"Kalian tidak perlu memperlakukan ku seperti itu, Rias..maaf. maksudku Bucho, Issei iblis yang lebih penting dari ku, seharusnya kau memanjakannya" kali ini Naruto angkat bicara

"Tapi..

"Kelihatannya sudah mau malam, aku harus pulang" ujar Naruto beranjak Dari Sofa.

"Semuanya, sampai jumpa besok" ujar Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sedangkan dari Ekspresi Rias, ia terlihat kesal. Akeno yang melihat Rias seperti itu mencoba menenangkannya. "Sudahlah Rias, mungkin Naruto-kun kelelahan" ucap Akeno.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berjalan menuju Rumahnya, terlihat sedikit merenung. Hal itu jelas dari Raut wajahnya.

"Aku iblis ?? Apa ini tidak masalah ??, aku sudah mencoba menjauh, tapi kenapa terlibat pada hal seperti ini lagi, Segel yang ku pasang, suatu saat pasti akan terbuka" guman Naruto menatap kedepan

"Jika itu terjadi, kehidupan normal ku akan Hancur"

 _To be Continue..._


End file.
